Soñé con Garry
by MairuMizukiChan
Summary: Ib tubo un sueño extraño, donde salia Garry...¿Alguien especial para ella? Ib al parecer lo apreciaba mucho. -Soy muy mala en resúmenes xHx


**Aquí**** vengo con una idea de lo que paso después de sacar el final en el juego Ib "Juntas para siempre" **  
**Espero que les guste y... ¡Lean! ¡Lean!**

**Creo que me pudo quedar mejor...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Soné**** con Garry~**

¿Es alguien especial? No lo se, un chico con el cabello color morado con unas mechas que tapan su ojo izquierdo. Lleva una chaqueta color azul y rasgada, una remera color verde amarillento, un cinturón y pantalones marrones. Me parece a verlo visto de espalda un día cuando fui a una galería de arte...pero lo siento tan familiar.

Veo que estoy perdida y sola, tengo miedo...algo me persigue; caminando por el pasillo... ¿El chico de la galería esta dormido en el suelo? ... encontré su rosa. ¿Para que eran las rosas? no lo se, la hidrate, se la entregue; sus tonos de azul eran hermosos; el despertó...pude ver sus ojos y sentí melancolía, ¿Te conozco?.

Todo esto es borroso, no entiendo ..solo se que caminamos juntos y el me protegía... Ib, ¿IB?. Se preocupada cuando me perdía de vista, cuando me veía llorar me consolaba con un abrazo, si no mal se me dio un dulce de limón...¿Qué?... mis lagrimas caen... me veo otra vez en la peor parte. ¡Garry! ¡Garry! el caminaba muy débil hasta el punto de caer cansado al suelo... el dialogo y ese momento... quiero llorar...

-Ib~... ve tu primero...iré después~

-Garry, ¿Te sientes bien?...¡Garry!

-shh...Ib, tranquila, lo prometimos ¿verdad? iremos a comer un día~~- Garry cerro sus ojos; su rostro se volvió pálido e inexpresivo...yo lo abrazaba, lloraba, sollozaba mientras tomaba su mano.-No te mueras, Garry~, no me dejes sola.- En ese momento emotivo... supe que tenia que seguir mi camino aun que doliera, decidí no mirarlo para no hacer mas pesados mis pasos, subí la escalera y divise una cabeza con largos cabellos rubios riendo... se marcho por una escalera, la seguí mientras secaba mis lagrimas, un camino oscuro...¿Volví a la galería? estaba diferente...seguí mi camino y pude ver el mismo cuadro que estaba colgado ...¿"mundo fabricado"?, camine hacia el con temor y imagine que Garry estaba conmigo para protegerme y entré... después, la galería estaba llena de personas...caminaba por los amplios pasillos ¡Una obra que no había visto! no pude leer bien el titulo pero...la persona que estaba ahí se me hacia muy familiar, sentí que era alguien importante y especial. Escuche a mis padres llamándome y baje, no debíamos ir, mi hermana estaba con ellos, no importa de que forma la mire, Mary es muy bonita~ mi madre me pregunto sobre el pañuelo se los mostré y pude ver que tenia un caramelo de limón; Mary se lanzo a mi y me pregunto si podía comerse el dulce, yo asentí.

De repente despierto de mi extraño sueño por una agradable voz que cantaba despacio en mi oído.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ib~ que los cumplas fe-liz- Mary al terminar la cancion me abraza fuerte. Yo por mi parte correspondí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Mary!- Solté una carcajada y ella me tomo de las manos.

-Mamá y papá te tienen una sorpresa, ve a ver que es.- La chica rubia de ojos claros me levanta de la cama aun con pijama y me lleva a ver la sorpresa; en eso sentí que alguien dijo mi nombre...la voz del chico de mis sueños... -¿Garry?-

La rubia se sorprendió un poco y pregunto con una voz chistosa. -¿Garry? ¿El chico que te gusta~?- Yo negué y conteste -Solo me dio por decir ese nombre, me gusta mucho.

-Si, es muy bonito~ ojala conociéramos algún día a alguien con ese nombre ¿No?-

-¡Sip!- Sonrió y me dirijo junto a mi hermana a ver mi sorpresa de cumpleaños.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que les halla gustado...y bueno, hasta la proxima! ¿Reviews? 8DD**


End file.
